fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Glory
Jonathan Glory is a young wizard who is traveling across the world looking for a guild that will accept them into their humble family. Background Jonathan was born on August 23rd and was abandoned as a baby. He was then adopted by a man named Mana who taught him all about magic. He also has a step-sister who studied magic which gave Jonathan plenty of magic practice. As he got older, he became an exceptional wizard and went off to train and become stronger. He now wonders the lands of Fiore looking for wizards to challenge and a guild to welcome him into their family. Personality Jonathan is a hardworking wizard who is exceptionally powerful and very skilled. He also has a soft spot when it comes to helping a friend in need. This type of nature is also known as a hot-blooded types. Appearance Jonathan has dirty blonde, wavy hair. His eyes are brown and he is usually always focused. He wears a yellow t-shirt underneath a black jacket with a cross on the right shoulder. He also wears blue jeans and a black belt with a chain hanging off to the left. Lastly, he wears black and white tennis shoes and a cross necklace. Jonathan also carries a one-handed long sword on his back to refrain from using his magic in unnecessary situations. Magic Lightning Magic ---- Lightning Body - The user covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability. Lightning Punch - The user creates an orb of lightning around their fist and punches their target, thereby increasing the resulting damage Lightning Heel - The user creates an orb of lightning around their foot and kicks their target, this hereby increases the resulting amount of damage. Raging Bolt - The user raises their clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. Thunder Bullets - The user generates lightning around their fist, from which many small, yet destructive lightning orbs are fired at a high speed. Lightning Explosion - The user gathers a large quantity of lightning in their fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. Lightning Burst - The user charges a massive amount of electrical energy and discharges it in a massive stream of energy and causing a massive amount of damage on the inflicted target. Lightning Storm - The user creates a sphere of lightning between their hands, sending dangerous lightning bolts in every direction Thunder Shield - The user create a field of lightning that protects the user from any magic spell. ---- Sword Magic ---- Blinding Blade - This sword is a relic that was given to him by his step-father. He uses this blade unison with his lightning magic.